


Mortal Kombat : New Generation

by Awerka



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: The story follows three trainees for the Special Forces on their quest to bring peace to Earthrealm.





	

After the final rocks had fallen back to the ground Finn stood up. He opened his fist to see the Orb shining brilliantly in the middle of his hand. He looked about the battle field, the damage this one little Orb could do in such a small amount of time was horrific. It also brought so much to life. He balled his fist around the Orb, it vibrated inside his fist, trapped power trying to force itself out.

He glanced to his right side. His comrades were over there. Jenni had fallen, when the Demon had disappeared the rocks he'd sent into the sky had fallen and Jenni hadn't been fast enough to dodge one. She was currently being tended to by Ger'uk, even after all those years watching that monster lurch over Jenni made him shiver.

For the first time he didn't care.

He looked back down at his fist which was going white with the force he was holding it shut. A tinge of guilt ran down him, he swallowed and shook the guilt out.

Ger'uk had found the Orb. Ger'uk had tracked it down, had dislodged it from its alter, had fought the Demon that had appeared to reclaim it yet Ger'uk had also been the one that thrust it into his hand to help Jenni after she got injured. She couldn't deny she had given it to him.

There were many miles to go before they made it to the portal. He was sure he'd get there no matter the dangers lurking out there.

He smiled to himself.

He'd be the one to present it to Raiden. This was his moment, the moment HE became a hero....

_Finn did go on to become a hero to Earthrealm. That was the moment that changed his life. He went on to take credit for many more deeds he did not actually achieve himself._

_He never quite got the point._

_So, maybe it won't surprise you that this story isn't about him. On one fateful mission not long after capturing the orb, Finn was lying in a pool of acid, slowly dissolving into a myth._

_Who wants another story of a man getting over by putting others down? He lied to get to the top and his story ends in a pit of acid._

_No. This story is actually about the so called Monster Ger'uk. The SomeTHING from SomeWHERE that no one really knows anything about and no one cared to learn about. It's a story of brave deeds for a species and Realm that don't care for her, facing adversity, finding herself and some sort of love and acceptance._

_We're getting ahead of ourselves though so why not go back a little and see how it all came together..._

Ger'uk walked, eyes forward never deviating from her path. Raiden walked beside her, they both walked in silence side by side. Ger'uk had been given lessons in etiquette but it meant nothing to her. If there was one thing Ger'uk knew though it was how to walk. So Ger'uk walked.

Things that Ger'uk hadn't known for long was words. When words were spoken to her their meanings instantly made sense to her. The knowledge of them just appeared in her head after she'd heard them filling in blank pages.

Memories. Memories was a word that she suddenly learnt. There had been a bright light and stood before her was the Thunder God Raiden, that was her first memory. How she got there, what she was doing before that and who and what she was she had no clue. She had instantly been taken away and experimented on. Any test they could think of they did. They tested her strength and agility, intelligence and endurance. Ger'uk had not known what those words meant.

The more people spoke to her the more she could speak. Most importantly Ger'uk learnt how to tell people to stop sticking needles in her.

Ger'uk also learnt that she was a weapon.

What Ger'uk never told them that Ger'uk's hearing was better then any normal humans. She overheard them calling her a weapon, a backup in case the peace treaty was broken. Special Forces treated her like there was nothing inside of her, but with every passing moment feelings were starting to build inside her.

She wanted them to know she wasn't a weapon.

Finally they had congratulated her, they were going to allow her to train with normal humans. She was to be accompanied to a special team to be trained by some agent out in the field and help keep the peace in Earthrealm.

Where Ger'uk had come from, what she was and why she really was here became questions that no one bothered to ask any more.

Ger'uk was a weapon.

That was all she needed to be.

Raiden had nothing to say to Ger'uk. He seemed uneasy with her being a weapon too but not enough to stop the training from happening. As the protector of Earthrealm he took it upon himself to escort Ger'uk, mainly to make sure nothing happened to anything that she accidentally encountered on her way to her training.

He was terrified of Earthrealms newest weapon.

Raiden never bothered asking Ger'uk what Ger'uk thought she was.

Ger'uk's train of thought, if that was what you could call it, was interrupted when she heard the camp. For three people Ger'uk thought they made the sound of a small army, the noise would scare anyone away which was more fool on them as when they turned the corner and came face-to-face with the camp it consisted of two drunken men and a woman screaming for calm.

Raiden's presence didn't stop the older gentleman from happily showing how intoxicated he was but it at least sobered up the younger of the two and shut the woman up.

"Raiden! We wondered when you'd show up with our newest recruit, this must be...."

It happened all the time. Sentences trailing off, that stare, the absolute horror on their faces and the shiver of terror down their bodies. It had become the normal reaction to seeing Ger'uk and no amount of training would stop her from terrifying their simple little minds. Something about her just made them scared and she had no intention on changing herself for their comfort.

"This is indeed the recruit sent by Sonya. We know nothing about what it is other then it refers to itself as Ger'uk and seems to identify with female pronouns. We need to make sure that it is trained to not be a danger to Earthrealm..."

Ger'uk growled, the male trainee sniggered as if he found something funny. This just made Ger'uk angrier. Ger'uk didn't want to be a weapon, she didn't want to be a threat and she didn't want to be sniggered at by small minded idiots. Ger'uk made a note that he was obviously the least intelligent of the group she was now forced to be part of. He wore a smirk on his face like he knew everything about the world but who failed to get themselves dressed in the morning on their own.

It was the girl that fascinated Ger'uk. The girl stared at her but not in fear, Ger'uk had never seen the look that she gave her.

Suddenly Ger'uk realised that she had missed the rest of the exchange between Raiden and the drunk. They were both staring at Ger'uk like they were waiting for her to attack at any given moment. She growled under her breath and returned a stare as cold as ice to the drunk who took a step back in fear. He seemed to shake himself out of his drunken state and stepped forward again.

"Tough customer eh? Sure she's gonna play well with the other two?"

Raiden didn't say anything. He just watched Ger'uk, the fear that he had no other option but to hope that she was going to play nicely hanging over his head.

This was Earthrealms weapon.

 


End file.
